Myrrh Rue
Summary Myrrh Rue is a character in Tales of the Red Wings. She is the princess of the Rolante Alliance, one of the four regions that make up Astiria, and a Gryphon from the Wind City of Laurent. She is a notably skilled martial artist, and is first introduced during the Astirian Grand Tourney arc., where she easily defeats Zephyr Highwind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, possibly 7-B Name: '''Myrrh Rue '''Origin: Tales of the Red Wings Gender: Female Age: '19 '''Classification: '''Gryphon, Martial Artist, Princess of Rolante '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics (Griffins have the enhanced eyesight of a hawk and the kinesthetic senses of a cat), Flight (Capable of flying with her wings), Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air. Paired with her wings, Myrrh can use this to create cutting gales), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Afterimage Creation (Capable of creating afterimages to fool enemies), Power Nullification (Anyone with mana can nullify enemy spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the user of wounds and can unlock new powers and abilities) Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura) '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Town Level, possibly City Level (She easily defeated a weakened Zephyr Highwind, and is a fighter of enough renown to be comparable to Ryn and Jay. However, she was ultimately beaten by Yang Chien, and one-shot by Michael Ellend's angel wing, making her true potential unknown.) Speed: '''At least '''Supersonic+, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Zephyr, and could possibly be comparable to Michael and Yang) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Country Class+ Durability: '''At least Small Town Level, possibly City Level ' 'Stamina: Peak Human', at the very least. 'Range:' 'Standard Equipment:' 'Intelligence: A skilled Martial Artist who was able to somewhat keep up with Yang Chien, one of the most skilled fighters on Astiria. '''Weaknesses: '''Doesn't use magic. '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Aura: '''The manifestation of one's soul, forming as a shroud across the user's body. Those with control over their auras can emit them, paralyzing those with a weaker soul than themselves. In extreme cases, Auras can generate powerful winds, cause physical damage, and even inflict instant death. ** '''Air Manipulation: '''By focusing her aura into her massive wings, Myrrh could create powerful gusts of wind that could buffet Zephyr through rock-solid pillars and even stave off attacks from Yang. * '''Afterimage Creation: '''Myrrh could create afterimages when fighting foes through unknown means, which were often used to trick enemies into attacking a false target, allowing her to counter with another * '''Second Wind: '''When a person with mana is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. * '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of anybody who possesses mana, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters